The Story Of Us (Losing Your Memory Sequel)
by disneymemories1
Summary: This is a the sequel for Losing Your Memory It's 2 years since Jess and Leslie been a couple and it's getting harder every second
1. The First Day Back

Jess walks into school

Scott: Hey Jess

Jess: Hey how was your summer

Scott: Oh I just got a job how was yours

Jess: Oh nothing …. I was just hanging out with Leslie

Scott: Oh we better go before where late to class

Jess: Okay

Jess and Scott walk into class

The Teacher: Okay everyone take your seat

Jess looks at a note on his desk

Jess reads the note

Hey Jess meet me after school in Terabithia see you later

Love, Leslie

Jess gets out of his car and runs into Terabithia

Jess: Hey Leslie

Leslie: Hey Jess

Jess: So what was the news?

Leslie: You know that beach down the street

Jess: Yeah I know about

Leslie: I just got in a surfing contest

Jess: Okay but I'll be on the side charring you on

Leslie: Aww thank you

Jess: It's getting dark out

Leslie: Yeah talk to you later

Jess: I'll call you later

Leslie walks into her house

Annie: Hey Leslie

Leslie: Hey Annie

Annie: So you were just with Jess

Leslie: Yeah … why

Annie: No just asking

Leslie: Annie guess what

Annie: what

Leslie: I'm gonna be in a surfing contest

Annie: That's great

Leslie: Yeah

Annie: When day is it

Leslie: The 1st


	2. Broken

The day of the surfing contest

Katniss: Hey Leslie

Nathan: Good Luck

Leslie: Aww thank you guys where Jess

Scott: I don't know

Leslie: Oh

Leslie walks up to Annie

Leslie: Annie did you see Jess

Annie: No I did not see him

Judge: Next up Leslie Burke

Leslie thinking: Wow I'm about to conquer my fair I have not swimming accident I had when I was 10

Leslie surfing and her turn is over

Leslie: Is Jess here yet

Scott: No

Leslie is mad at Jess

With Jess…

Jess wakes up and then looks at the time

Jess: Oh crap I'm late for Leslie surfing contest

Jess starts getting dress

Jess runs out of the house

Leslie sees Jess

Leslie: It's too late

Jess: Leslie … I forgot and I wa-

Leslie: Save it Jess

Jess feels guilty

Leslie: How could you do this to me you know this was important to me

Jess: I'm sorry I made a mistake it's not that big of a deal

Leslie: Not a big deal ….. Me conquering my fair is not a big deal

Jess: I can't believe how crazy you being

Leslie: I can't believe how you acting

Jess: You know what it's over

Jess and Leslie runs back in their houses


	3. Jatniss

Katniss walks into Jess Room

Katniss: Hey

Jess: Hey

Katniss: So I heard that you and Leslie broke up

Jess: She got mad over some stupid surfing contest

Katniss: Dude Just Calm down

Jess starts to smile a little

With Leslie

Leslie slams the door in her room and starts to cry

Annie: Leslie what's wrong

Leslie: Me and Jess just broke up

Annie: Why? What happen?

Leslie: We got a argument about him not showing up for the surfing contest

Annie: Oh

With Jess

Jess: She would not even let me finish talking

Katniss: Oh but you guys been together since you guys were kids

Jess: I know but people change

Katniss speechless

With Leslie

Annie: Maybe Jess had a reason why he missed the contest

Leslie: But he- Maybe your right

Annie: Yeah

Leslie: I got to go talk to Jess

Leslie walks out the room

Jess: Katniss can I ask you something

Katniss: Yes

Jess: I wanna be with you

Jess and Katniss leans in

Jess and Katniss kiss

Leslie walks into the room and saw them

Leslie walks away crying


	4. Sky Still Blue

Leslie runs out the house and goes into her house

Leslie runs to her room and starts crying

Annie: Leslie what's wrong

Leslie: I just walk in and I saw Jess and Katniss together

Annie: Oh My Gosh I'm sorry

Annie trying to cheer up Leslie

With Jatniss

Katniss stops

Katniss: Stop

Jess: What what's wrong?

Katniss: What about Leslie

Jess: Me and Leslie broke up

Katniss: I think you should get back together with her it was just a stupid little fight

Jess: Okay I will in the morning

The next day

Jess: Leslie

Leslie: What do you want?

Jess: I just wanna say I'm sorry

Leslie: No you not!

Jess: What do you think that?

Leslie: You kissed Katniss

Jess: What happen with me and Katniss was a mistake I did not mean to do that to you … Would you give me another chance

Leslie speechless for a minute

Leslie: Okay fine I will

Jess and Leslie drive off

Couple of hour later…

Leslie: That was fun

Jess: I know

Mr. and Mrs. Burke: We have to go

Leslie: Go where

Mr. Burke: Annie in the hospital

Leslie: Oh My Gosh


	5. Daylight

Jess and Leslie show up to hospital and see Nathan, Scott, Katniss and Annie with a broken leg

Leslie: Oh My Gosh are you okay

Annie: Yeah I'm okay

Mrs. Burke: What's wrong with Annie?

Doctor: She broke her leg where she will be in a cast for a whole month

Leslie: Oh My Gosh

Couple of hours later..

Everyone walking out of the hospital

Jess: Leslie I got you something

Leslie: What is it?

Jess: I bought you this charm bracelet

Leslie: Aww thank you

Jess: You know what we should go somewhere

Leslie: Where

Jess: Somewhere we will always belong

* * *

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL...**


End file.
